Esto No Me Puede Estar Pasando
by Amy Ly
Summary: Aquí tengo mi cap. 6 subido!! Por fin!! ^.^ Eh... Bueno... No sé escribir summaries, pero entren y lean!! Dejen sus comentarios aunque no les guste ^_^U Jejejej...
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
Era una hermosa mañana para todos los del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, pero menos para una chica que se encontraba en la biblioteca, como siempre.  
  
-Que día tan raro, algo me dice que algunas cosas cambiarán. ¡Pero que dices Hermione! Hoy será como cualquier otro día. Bueno pues, creo. -Se decía una chica con el cabello enmarañado y de ojos de color marrón.  
  
Hermione salió de la biblioteca directo al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos y claro que también para desayunar.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! -Saludó Hermione a sus amigos al entrar por la puerta y sentarse en la mesa de su casa.  
  
-¡Hola Hermione! -Saludaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿A dónde estabas? -Preguntó Harry  
  
-En... -Iba a responder Hermione, cuando de pronto respondió Ron.  
  
-Pues obvio que en la biblioteca, Harry. ¿En dónde más podría ella estar? -Y luego lanzó una enorme carcajada.  
  
-Pues yo no le veo lo gracioso, Ron. Si quiero estar en la biblioteca, pues déjame estar en la biblioteca. Además, puedo estar en otros lugares; no sólo en la biblioteca. ¿De acuerdo? -Le regañó al pelirrojo.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-¿Ya pararon? Que bueno, me estoy aburriendo de sus discuciones.  
  
-Entonces dil... -Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero ésta vez por la Prof. McGonnagall que había venido y ni siquiera los tres se habían dado cuenta.  
  
-Señorita Granger.  
  
-Diga Prof. McGonnagall.  
  
-Necesito que venga conmigo al despacho del Prof. Dumbledor.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Ahora vengo, chicos -Y salió detrás de la profesora.  
  
-Ron, ¿qué tú crees que querrá el Prof. Dumbledor con Hermione?  
  
-Pues no lo sé, Harry. No soy adivino. Pero... si la llamo Dumbledor debe de ser algo importante, de seguro.  
  
-Sí, de seguro... -Y se quedó preguntándose que querría el Prof. Dumbledor con Hermione.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hay!! Ya sé que está muy malo el capítulo, pero es que es la primera vez que escribo un FanFic!! Además, no tengo inspirasión!! Por favor alguien que me ayude!! T_T Sean pacientes conmigo!! Por favor!! Voy tratar de dar lo mejor de mi!! T_T 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
-Dígame, Prof. Dumbledor  
  
-Oh... Señorita Granger, tome haciento por favor -Hermione se sentó al frente del profesor y luego empezó a preguntar.  
  
-Profesor, ¿para qué me quería ver?  
  
-Bueno... Hermione... Es muy difícil para mí explicarte  
  
-Dígame, profesor.  
  
-Señorita Granger... Ésto es lo que pasa...  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~  
  
-¡Ésto no puede ser cierto! ¡No me puede estar pasando ahora mismo! ¡Ahora no! -Gritó una vez que había salido del despacho del Prof. Dumbledor y se había ido corriendo hacia el lago para poder desahogarse.  
  
A ella no le había importado si los otros alumnos habían escuchado, ya no le importaba absolutamente nada. Solamente quería llorar y estar sola, sin que nadie la interrumpiese; de todas formas, los otros alumnos estaban en horas de clases.  
  
-Tiene que ser una pesadilla, si. Es solamente una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar. -Se decía al mismo momento que lloraba descontroladamente.  
  
-No este año, por favor. Este año por favor, no. ¡Es mi penúltimo año! -Había pasado ya varias horas desde la noticia y aún no paraba de llorar. La noticia le había afectado tanto.  
  
Ya iba a caer la noche y ella ya no lloraba. Solamente estaba pensando en qué iba a hacer, pero aún estaba triste y destrozada.  
  
-Nadie me puede ver así. -Se levantó de la esquina del lago en donde estaba y se fue caminando a paso lento hacia el castillo.  
  
Ya hora la hora de la cena, pero ella no tenía hambre y se fue directamente a su habitación.  
  
Una vez que había llegado; se bañó con agua fría y luego se puso su ropa de dormir.  
  
Se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho el Prof. Dumbledor y se quedó dormida.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~  
  
-Oye Ron, Hermione no se apreció en ninguna de las clases de hoy; ahora tampoco en la cena. Dumbledor no pudo haber hablado tanto con ella. -Le dijo el chico de cabello azabache a su amigo pelirrojo en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Hay Harry, ¿para qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Ella se sabe cuidar sola -Le contestó Ron.  
  
-Pero de todas formas, me preocupa. ¿Acaso no escuchastes unos gritos cuando estábamos en la clase de Historia de Magia?  
  
-Pues... No, de seguro fue tu imaginación. Yo no escuche nada.  
  
-Sordo  
  
-¡Oye! ¡No es cierto! ¡No lo soy!  
  
Notas de la Autora: Wow!! 2 reviews!! Estoy muy feliz!! ^.^ CurlsofGold: Gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que te gusto el primer capítulo!! Espero que te haya gustado este ^.^ Aunque está igual de corta que la otra. Esmeralda: Gracias por tu review también!! Pero mi imaginación no me está fluyendo ahora mismo T_T y estoy rompiendo ya mi cerebro T_T de tanto pensar. Bueno pues, a pesar de que esté corto los capítulos estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo. Jejejejeje... Espero que en algún capítulo pueda escribir uno largo. Jejejejjeje... Pero por ahora, cortos. ¡Nos vemos! 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Ya había pasado dos meses desde la fatal noticia; y en esos dos meses no hacía mas que concentrarse aún más en sus tareas y exámenes. Se alejaba cada día mas de sus dos amigos. Ya casi ni comía, apenas probaba un bocado. Ya no se sevía su sonrisa, ni sus regaños. Estaba deteriodándose al pasar los días.  
  
Ahora estaba sola; acausa de su alejamiento hacia sus amigos, ellos ya se fueron olvidandose de ella poco a poco y ahora solamente la veían como los otros: la sabelotodo, la fea, la que no se cuida y entre muchas otras cosas más.  
  
-Vamos Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte. Solamente una semana más. Vamos Hermione, una semana más. Ya ha pasado los 2 meses y ahora solamente falta una semana. Por favor. -Se decía Hermione mientras lloraba en su cama solitariamente. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero a ella que rayos le importaba.  
  
-Ya no tienes a Harry ni a Ron para que te consuelen, ni para contarles tus problemas para que te ayuden. Estás sola. Y ya no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. -Se levantó de su cama, arregló su maleta con los libros indicados y se fue a la clase de Pociones.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
-Señorita Granger, ¿ahora quién se cree para llegar tarde a mi clase? -Le dijo el Prof. Snape una vez que Hermione había llegado a la clase de Pociones.  
  
-Lo siento, Prof. Snape. No volverá a suceder, es que... -Pero el profesor la interrumpió diciendo...  
  
-¿Es que? ¡Es que, que! ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Estabas en una cita o que para llegar tarde a mi clase! -Ante éste comentario toda la clase que eran Griffindors y Slytherins comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.  
  
-......... -Hermione no podía articular ni una sola palabra por la gran vergüenza que estaba pasando.  
  
-Quince puntos menos para Griffindor y valla a sentarse -Dicho ésto volvió a explicar su clase.  
  
Hermione se sentó en una esquina solitaria en la parte de atrás y así transcurrió la clase de Pociones y las otras clases siguientes de ese día.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
-Que día tan malo tuve. Mmmmm... ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Si todos los días son malos desde ese día. -Pensó una vez que estuvo en el lago. Su lugar favorito.  
  
-Menos un día, ahora solamente falta seis días. ¡Qué difícil es ésto! -Con éstas últimas palabras dichas, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Pero no iba a llorar, ahora no.  
  
Se limpió los ojos con la manga de su túnica y se recostó sobre el árbol que estaba detrás de ella. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas:  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again"  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope"  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope"  
  
"I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back"  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope"  
  
-Qué bien cantas... -Hermione se volteó a ver a la persona que le había dicho eso y se quedó impresionada.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno pues, lo máximo que puedo escribir. Jajajajajajaj...!! ¡¡Dejen sus reviews, por favor!! T_T  
  
Esmeralda_blue: ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! Primero comenzar con cortos, ¿pero así mismo de cortos? Jejejejejeje... Creo que éste capítulo salió más largo, pero por la canción ó al menos eso es lo que creo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Bueno pues, espero que sigan dejando reviews, aunque por ahora solamente tenga 3, no importa, con el tiempo tendré más. Nos vemos!! 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-Si, sangresucia. Él mismo en vivo y en directo. En persona. ¿Acaso no te da gusto de verme?  
  
-No eres gracioso. Además, ¿por qué me tendría que dar gusto de verte? -Le respondió a Draco con el mismo tono de voz frío que él usaba con ella y con todo el colegio.  
  
-Porque soy el único que sabe lo que te está pasando. Si, sangresucia. Yo escuché lo que te había dicho Dumbledore. -Le dijo mirandola intensamente a los ojos.  
  
-...... -No podía articular ni una sola palabra nuevamente, como en la clase de Pociones. Sólo que ésta vez de la impresión.  
  
-Creo que querrás saber cómo fue que escuché lo que te dijo. -Continuo Draco ya que veía a su "enemiga" llena de impresión y de curiosidad.  
  
*~FlashBack~*  
  
-Rayos, estúpida McGonagall. ¡¿Qué clase de profesora es esa?! Deberían de despedirla. ¡Qué rabia me da esa vieja! -Se dijo a si mismo el chico de cabello rubio platinado por el camino hacia el despacho del Prof. Dumbledore para recibir su castigo.  
  
-Supongo que es aquí. -Dijo la contraseña con desagrado y subió las escaleras.  
  
Una vez que estuvo arriba e iba a girar la manija para entrar al despacho del Prof. Dumbledore, paró de un golpe.  
  
-Parece que el viejo tiene una linda conversación con la sangresucia. -Pensó Draco en ese momento y pegó sus oídos a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.  
  
-....Ésto es lo que pasa. Usted ya no vivirá más con su familia, ya no pertenecerá a éste colegio. Tiene que alejarse de ellos y de su familia. -Le dijo el Prof. Dumbledore con un tono de voz serio.  
  
-Pe... Pero... Prof... Profesor... ¡¿Cuál es la razón?! ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! -Al comienzo no podía articular ni una sola palabra por el nudo en la gargante, pero luego gritó de ira. Y empezó a llorar en ese momento. Lágrimas de ira, de tristeza, de amargura...  
  
-Si tú no te separas de ellos, en futuro los vas a matar. -Ante éstas palabras Hermione palideció.  
  
-Usted me está mintiendo, éso no puede ser. -Dijo con una voz apagada.  
  
-Sé que ésta noticia la está afectando mucho, pero si no se lo decía, las cosas hubieran empeorado. -Dijo el profesor con un tono triste y serio.  
  
-Pero... Yo no puedo tirar éstos 5 años de estudios y ahora con éste serían 6.  
  
-No los perderá, dentro de 2 meses y una semana se irá de Hogwarts. Se irá de Inglaterra e irá a Rusia a estudiar. Pero... -Dumbledore no pudo continuar, ya que tal vez sería más duro para ella aún.  
  
-¿Pero? Dígame, por favor. -Hermione estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, no podía llorar más ahí.  
  
-Pero también, aparte de tus estudios, tendrás que estudiar las artes oscuras y las antiguas.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! -Ya Hermione no podía con más noticias. Todas eran desagradables.  
  
-Tiene que saber, Hermione, que ésto lo hago por tú bien.  
  
-¡¿Por mi bien?! ¡Cómo que por mi bien! -Gritó.  
  
-Si nunca te hubiese dicho ésto, si ésta conversación nunca hubiese sucedido. En el futuro usted habría sido una mortífaga. Habría matado a sus seres queridos y Voldemort reinaría el mundo mágico y muggle. Se preguntará cómo, ¿verdad? No eres normal, tienes grandes poderes dentro de tí que está creciendo poco a poco. Quiero que estudies las artes oscuras y las antiguas para que seas Auror. -Hermione se quedó callada, Dumbledore tenía razón.  
  
-¿Cuándo había dicho que debía de partir, profesor? -Dijo Hermione decidida después de un largo silencio y de una larga meditación. Y también después de unas lágrimas silenciosas.  
  
-Dentro de dos meses y una semana. -Dijo Dumbledore tristemente.  
  
-Y... Durante esos dos meses y una semana... ¿tengo que alejarme de mis seres queridos?  
  
-Correcto.  
  
-De acuerdo, Prof. Dumbledore. -Dicho ésto Hermione se paró de la silla en donde estaba sentada.  
  
-¡Wow! ¡¿Qué clase de noticia fue esa?! ¡Rayos! ¡Viene Granger! -Draco se sentó rápidamente en la silla más cercana y cogió un libro que estaba al frente para disimular.  
  
Hermione salió del despacho del Prof. Dumbledore, pero no notó la prescencia de Draco cuando había pasado al lado. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y luego empezó a correr.  
  
Unos segundos después salió Dumbledore y le pregunto a Draco pacíficamente:  
  
-¿Qué quería, Señor Malfoy? -Y después de unos 3 a 5 segundos quedó sorprendido.  
  
*~Fin del FlashBack~*  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos!! ¿Qué les pareció mi cuarto capítulo? Espero que la hayan entendido el FlashBack, porque a mí me enredo toda cuando terminé de releerla @_@ .  
  
Xing: Hola!! Gracias por tus dos reviews!! Ahora en éste capítulo ya sabes lo que tenía tan mal a Hermione. La famosa noticia. ¿Cuál es la pareja que más te agrada? R/Hr ó D/Hr? Harry aparece en tooooodas partes así que tal vez no haga muchos fanfics H/Hr. La canción del 3er capítulo era Only Hope de Mandy Moore, aunque no me gusta mucho el ritmo ya que parece un poco a opera ¿o tal vez no? @_@ Me gustó mucho las letras. ¿Qué pasó con tu otro nickname? @_@ Pero que metiche soy, ejejejejejejejej... ^.^ n.n  
  
Buenos pues, nos vemos todos!! Dejen sus reviews!! Si es que leen. Jejejejejeje... ^.^ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
-Así que, como verás, no pude escuchar mejor noticia que esta -Continuó Malfoy al ver que Hermione se quedaba boquiabierta y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Pues que pena que no hayas escuchado todo completo, por que en un principio el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que todo seria decisión mía, así que, si a la mera hora yo digo que no, no me iré -Dijo Hermione y sonrió al notar que Draco palidecía y eso es decir mucho ya que su tez es muy clara -Así que podría quedarme y atacar a cada una de las personas que me han tratado mal.  
  
-Eh... bueno... yo -Se dio media vuelta y se retiro, ya no pudo seguir mas, por primera vez, sintio temor, no por las plabras que le dijo, sino por la mirada tan malévola que puso Hermione al pronunciarlas.  
  
La chica sonrió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, increíble, Draco le temía, aunque, segundos despuéés se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella no era así, que nunca atacaría de esa forma, y con ello confirmó que Dumbledore teníía razón, ella estaba cambiando y sí debia de irse.  
  
Hermione se fue del lugar de donde estaba y regresó al castillo.  
  
-Eh... Hermione?  
  
-Si, dime -Ella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, pero al volverse, descubrió que era Ron.  
  
-Que sucede? -Le preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Nada que te importe -Contestó Hermione en forma amenazante.  
  
-Tranquila -El chico no podía creer que ella, aquella chica que siempre era amigable, ahora lo tratara de esa forma -Creí que te impotaban tus amigos, pero veo que no.  
  
-.... -No pudo contestar nada, le dolía el perder a sus amigos, pero en realidad era por protegerlos, derramó unas lágrimas y siguió su camino lentamente.  
  
Al dar vuelta en un pasillo, se topo con Harry, quien traía su escoba para el entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
  
-Hola -La saludó Harry sin mucho ánimo, desde que se habían dejado de hablar, casi no la saludaba.  
  
-Ah, hola -Le contestó ella, malhumorada y secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.  
  
-Oye, Hermione, tenemos que hablar...  
  
-No tengo tiempo, déjame pasar.  
  
-Ya basta de tus caprichitos, nunca te he reprochado que hagas tus cosas, sé que siempre tienes buenas razones, pero ésto está afectando tu comportamieno, y no lo voy a permitir.  
  
Ella se quedo estática. Por primera vez veía a Harry como si fuera una gran autoridad, así que decidió no discutir y hablar con éél, pero... ¿podría evitar contarle lo que tenía que hacer dentro de un par de días?, la verdad es que en ese momento necesitaba de su apoyo, necesitaba de sus amigos, había cargado con todo eso por dos meses y ahora se sentía agotada, necesitaba desahogarse. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Era una noche lluviosa y tormentosa. Las frías y violentas gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente contra las ventanas del castillo. En un cuarto de chicas de 6to año de la valiente casa de los leones, una chica estaba durmiendo intranquilamente. De repente un relámpago cayó y la chica se despertó sobresaltada.  
  
Se levantó y se puso su bata y sus pantuflas. Salió de su cuarto silenciosamente sin despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto.  
  
-Ese sueño... Había sido muy real... -Se dijo la chica bajando las escaleras y llegando a su sala común.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-Hola Hermione. ¿Tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño? -Preguntó un chico de ojos esmeraldas haciendo un espacio en el sofá para su amiga.  
  
Hermione se sentó al lado de él y Harry la miró preocupado.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?  
  
-Nada... No me pasa absolutamente nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Porque tú no eres de las personas que se levantan a mitad de la noche, sólo lo haces cuando estás preocupada por algo. Siempre tienes sueños profundos, que aunque te lanzacen por la ventana no despertarías   
  
-Qué gracioso. -Dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias, Herms... Pero dime, ¿qué te preocupa? -Preguntándole seriamente.  
  
-Mmmmm... Nada... Enserio... ¿Acaso no me crees?  
  
-No. Anda dime, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte. -Harry tomó de las manos a Hermione haciendo que ésta se sonrojase levemente.  
  
-Mmmm... No sé por qué, pero siempre me convences. Pero bueno, últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños; aunque no los recuerdo muy bien, ya que siempre cuando me despierto se me olvidan. Sólo recuerdo una claramente... -Éstas últimas palabras las dijo con mucha tristeza y luego se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla.  
  
-¿Fue algo tan terrible? -Preguntó él preocupado y a la vez limpiándole dulcemente la lágrima que había recorrido la mejilla de ella.  
  
-Sí. -Había sido la simple respuesta.  
  
-Sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, nunca me alejaría de tí, mucho menos te abandonaría y te daría la espalda.   
  
-Yo tampoco. -Vino una voz de las escaleras.  
  
-Hola Ron. -Saludó Harry.  
  
-¿Escuchastes todo? -Preguntó la joven.  
  
-Obviamente, pero eso no significa que siempre escuche las conversaciones ajenas... Eh... Bueno, sí, siempre escucho conversaciones ajenas, jejejeje... -Dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia ellos y sentándose en otro sofá. -¿No tienen frío? Está lloviendo fuertemente y hace mucho frío.  
  
Y así comenzó una alegre conversación.  
  
-Estoy muy preocupada por éstos extraños sueños. Son muy reales. Creo que mañana iré a ver al profesor Dumbledor para comentarle todo. Tal vez él me pueda ayudar. Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo decirles nada por ahora, estoy muy confundida. Espero que nunca me abandonen como lo ví en mi sueño. -Pensó la joven Griffindor tristemente.  
  
Lo que ella no sabía, era que una persona con túnica negra la estaba observando bajo la fuerte lluvia...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!! Como han estado? Después de tanto tiempo aquí está mi 6to capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y como ya ven, todo había sido sólo un sueño o eso creo. A pesar de ser corto, había sido lo único que me había salido de mi imaginación. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi FanFic!! Nos vemos luego!! Sigan dejando reviews!! ^__^ 


End file.
